protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Когда же жить я смогу начать
«'Когда же жить я смогу начать'» (англ. When Will Be My Live Begin) – первая сольная песня Рапунцель, героини мультфильма Walt Disney «Рапунцель: Запутанная история». В песне показана повседневность девушки, выросшей в башне. Она, тем не менее, надеется однажды увидеть вновь огни на свой день рождения и узнать, откуда они появляются. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Гленн Слэйтер * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Мэнди Мур (Рапунцель), Виктория Дайнеко (русский дубляж) Текст песни Полная версия |-|Английский текст = 7 AM, the usual morning lineup Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15! And so I'll read a book Or maybe two or three I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery I'll play guitar and knit And cook and basically Just wonder when will my life begin? Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet and chess Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, Take a climb, sew a dress! And I'll reread the books If I have time to spare I'll paint the walls some more I'm sure there's room somewhere And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair Stuck in the same place I've always been And I'll keep wonderin' and wondering And wondering and wondering When will my life begin? And tomorrow night The lights will appear Just like they do on my birthday each year What is it like Out there where they glow? Now that I'm older Mother might just Let me go... |-|Русский текст = Реприза 1 |-|Английский текст = I've got my mother's love I shouldn't ask for more I've got so many things I should be thankful for Yes, I have everything Except, I guess, a door Perhaps it's better that I stay in But tell me, when will my life begin? |-|Русский текст = Реприза 2 |-|Английский текст = Look at the world So close, and I'm halfway to it! Look at it all So big, do I even dare? Look at me There at last! I just have to do it Should I? No! Here I go Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be! Just feel that summer breeze The way it's calling me For like the first time ever, I'm completely free! I could go running And racing And dancing And chasing And leaping And bounding Hair flying Heart pounding And splashing And reeling And finally feeling That's when my life begins! |-|Русский текст = Видео Tangled-When will my life begin|Песня в оригинальном исполнении. Рапунцель - Когда жизнь я смогу начать (HD)|Полная версия песни в русском дубляже Tangled - When Will My Life Begin (Reprise) (HD) Интересные факты * Вторая репризная песня удивительно похожа на вторую половину "Out There" (Горбун из Нотр-Дама). * Одна из лирики во второй репризе похожа на название песни «Впервые в этот вечер» от «Холодное сердце». Обе песни также несут очень похожее сообщение. Рапунцель в этом случае играет эпизодическую роль с Флинном. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни